battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
T-90
The T-90 «Vladimir» is a Russian main battle tank designed in 1992-93 by Kartsev-Venediktov Design Bureau at the Uralvagonzavod factory in Nizhny Tagil. It is currently in service with the Russian Armed Forces. The T-90 is the result of the further development of the T-72BM, with added features from the T-80U and Kontakt-5 ERA. It has a 2A46M 125mm smoothbore cannon, a coaxial PKT machine gun, and a remote controlled NSVT 12.7x108mm heavy machine gun (which was later replaced by the KORD heavy machine gun). Battlefield 2 The T-90 in Battlefield 2 is the main battle tank of the Middle Eastern Coalition. It has the same durability, firepower and speed of the M1A2 Abrams operated by the USMC. The main differences are that the T-90's crew hatch is vulnerable to another tank when engaging toe-to-toe; however, the T-90 is slightly smaller than an M1A2. Furthermore, the T-90's sights are more effective at engaging long range targets. T90 bf2.jpg|T-90 render. BF2 T-90 HUD.png|The T-90 HUD display Battlefield: Bad Company in Conquest mode.]] In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, the T-90 is seen often throughout the beginning of the campaign. The player can find a drivable one in a Russian base in Crossing Over and a multitude are encountered during Crossing Over, Par for the Course, and Crash and Grab. Near the end of the game, these tanks are replaced by Black Eagle MBTs which are used by the MEC and Legionnaire Mercenaries. In multiplayer, it spawns regularly on multiple vehicle based Conquest and Gold Rush maps. It has good balance between speed and armor, and its main cannon can prove to be the most powerful weapon in the game, but it lacks in maneuverability; a player can easily sneak up on it and place C4. However, a second player can jump in and command the machine gun for effective anti-infantry purposes. File:BFBC_T-90s_HARVEST_DAY.jpg|A pair of T-90s in the multiplayer map Harvest Day File:BFBC_T-90_HUD.jpg|The T-90's HUD Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2's singleplayer, several T-90s can be seen traveling along a bridge in the background of the singleplayer level 'Heavy Metal', but can't be destroyed by the player. There is also a T-90 on the level Cold War that the player has to destroy with an air strike. However, if the player stays still for too long, it can take the player out or deny them cover. In multiplayer, the T-90 MBT is the standard Russian main battle tank. The HUD for the T-90, which is colored red, is much easier to see than the M1A2 Abrams tank's green HUD. It also features a numbered rangefinder as the reticle, which may seem cluttered without the optics package in use. While new players may feel this clutters the screen, experienced soldiers (who can more easily estimate distance) can use the rangefinder for accurate targeting at extreme distances (giving the T-90 a much greater standoff capability than the M1A2, which lacks a graduated rangefinder). The T-90 features different camouflage, either Arctic (identical to the one in Battlefield: Bad Company) or Desert (like in the image below). Co-Axial MG]] When faced against the T-90, there are a number of options that a player can use or exploit. Generally, the Medic and Assault (with a standard assault rifle) are ineffective against the vehicle. However, when playing as an Assault or Recon with C4, the player can plant blocks of C4 on the T-90 (no more than 2 is ever needed; one will suffice at weak spots) and detonate it to destroy the tank, though this will most likely require sneaking or rushing maneuvers. Players using an Engineer kit equipped with a rocket launcher will need to know some anti-vehicle strategies to effectively and easily destroy the T-90. The definite strategy would be to fire in back of or on the sides of the T-90, and a hit in the center of these areas will cause double damage. If a player uses the Improved Demolitions specialization, two direct hits in the weak spots of the T-90 can destroy it, even if it is at full health. Other tactics can include firing rockets from multiple angles to confuse the driver and secondary gunner in the tank, though such a tactic is best used with squad coordination, and using the Tracer Dart Gun to guide RPGs in onto a tank from behind cover or from far away distances. As well, players can use Anti-Tank Mines against them, usually on commonly frequented roads or paths, and only one will be necessary to destroy the T-90, unless the driver is using the Active Armor Upgrade. Finally, a brave Engineer can also run up to the enemy tank and DE-Repair it with the repair gun. This method takes a bit of time and is best done from the side of the tank in order to avoid getting run over. With practice, one can stay along side the tank for cover while de-repping it until it is destroyed. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Multiplayer Rush *Port Valdez *Arica Harbor *Atacama Desert *Oasis *Harvest Day Conquest *Port Valdez *Panama Canal *Atacama Desert *Harvest Day *Heavy Metal Battlefield Bad Company 2: iPhone The T-90 in Battlefield Bad Company 2:iPhone is first encountered on the mission Search and Retrieve and the player has to target them with a laser designator for A-10 Thunderbolts to attack. Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, the T-90 is the Russian Army's main battle tank, and the equivalent to the USMC's M1A2 Abrams. Its main cannon is an effective anti-tank weapon and a co-axial machine gun can be equipped spending at least one point in the Tank Coaxial Machinegun training option; the passenger's weapon is a KORD. T90FrontSide.png|Front side perspective T90SideView.png|Side view perspective Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, the T-90A appears as the Russian main battle tank. In a destruction demonstration in an EA PWNED video, the barrel of a T-90 can be seen destroying a part of a building.YouTube - PWNED - PWNED #7 | Battlefield 3 Special - retrieved May 28, 2011. Singleplayer The T-90A first appears in the singleplayer mission Operation Guillotine, where it ambushes the player's squad, forcing them to evade it before it is destroyed by a Javelin. The player is later required to destroy three T-90As that are defending the plaza of the Bank with the Javelin to proceed. Multiplayer The T-90A is initially equipped with the smoothbore cannon for the driver and a remote-controlled machine gun for the passenger. The driver can sprint to increase the speed of the vehicle, though increasing the turning radius. Sprinting also allows the tank to ascend inclines that it couldn't normally manage. The CITV Scan specialization may allow a third teammate to enter the vehicle. Other unlocks include different types of ammunition for the main gun, coaxial machine guns, and other vehicle improvements. Specializations Gadgets *IR Smoke – 800 *Zoom Optics – 7600 *Thermal Optics – 43200 Upgrades *Autoloader – 4400 *Maintenance – 12000 *Proximity Scan – 24700 *Thermal Camo – 54800 *Reactive Armor – 83200 Weapons *Coaxial LMG – 2100 *Coaxial HMG – 17700 *Guided Shell - 33200 *Canister Shell – 68100 Permanent *CITV Station – 100000 File:BF3_T-90_HUD_idle_T-90.PNG|The T-90A's driver HUD and another T-90A in sight File:BF3 T-90 MAIN CANNON BARREL.png|The T-90's barrel in the EA PWNED preview imagesCAER0L3B.jpg|A render of the T-90A. battlefield-3-t90-2.jpg|View from the gunner's seat. Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company, Battlefield Bad Company 2 and Battlefield 3, the T-90 is a direct equivalent to the US Army M1A2 Abrams. *In Battlefield: Bad Company, when the player first enters a T-90, Haggard will say "Actually, Forget Truckasaurus! When I get that gold I'm gonna buy one of these!" *In Battlefield: Bad Company, the top hatch to the gunner seat is open. If an explosive or a bullet hits the inside of the hatch at a right angle, this can potentially hurt/kill a player in the gunner seat. However, the driver is safe from this. External links *T-90 on Wikipedia *T-90s on Army Technology References de:T-90 ru:Т-90 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Main Battle Tank Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 3